(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to load supporting structures of a truss configuration.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have utilized truss construction for integral load supporting configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,410,036; 3,477,189 and 4,156,995.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,036 a multi-purpose roof structure is disclosed formed of an elongated bridge member with chord members all of the same height supported by hydraulic means.
In the present invention a cross truss system is disclosed having pairs of truss members of different heights, one of which is notched on site in such a manner as to interlock one within the other.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,189 a load supporting structure is disclosed comprising two series of interlocking trusses wherein one truss member has a series of gaps in the upper chord so that the other truss member can be lowered into it with one truss member having a lesser height than the other.
In the present invention, two truss members of different heights are engaged at right angles to one another achieving a self-supporting cantilevered structure of cross shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,995, applicant's earlier patent on a crossed truss construction, shows truss members with continuous top and bottom chords wherein one truss member is placed through the other.
Applicant's present invention uses truss members of different heights with continuous top and bottom chords, one of which can be notched on site wherein the notched truss may be placed over the other with an additional spacing member placed on said other truss to achieve a uniform surface area height.